1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates generally to a vise used to clamp materials to be cut and, more particularly, to a multi-jaw vise adapted to permit a cleaner cut and to reduce tool wear and possible splintered end surfaces resulting from said cutting.
2. BACKGROUND ART
The use of a vise to clamp a workpiece during cutting operations is well known in the arts of wood and metal working. However, in conventionally designed vises, the clamping jaws consist of solid, continuous surfaces which requires that the piece to be cut off extend laterally outward and away from the vise to permit the severed piece to fall freely away. In many cases, however, there are several shortcomings associated with the use of a conventional vise during a cutting operation. First, the unsecured end of the workpiece vibrates as the cutting action proceeds. Secondly the unsecured portion of the workpiece tends to sag and, particularly with non-ductile materials, such as wood or cast iron, may even break away from the clamped section before the cutting action is fully completed. The net result of these two undesirable effects is excessive tool wear and pieces with inferior cut or splintered surfaces.